El Jinete del Silencio
by klainerwinchester
Summary: Equitación!Kurt Equitación!Blaine Love!Klaine Badboy!Blaine Badboy!Kurt / Nacido del amor prohibido entre Isabel y Richard, Blaine volverá a la vida gracias al aliento de un viejo caballo. Incapaz de comunicarse con los humanos, vivirá la incomprensió a lo largo de su existancia. Conocerá la soledad, el dolor... Pero quizás alguien supere sus espectativas.
1. I

**¡Hola a todos! Os traigo una nueva historia, lo siento muchísimo por no estar actualizando mis otras dos historias, estoy en blanco, y con las clases que estoy por empezar (a distancia), más otros temas... No tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme a pensar cómo seguir la historia o así. A si que, esta tarde compré un libro llamado "_El Jinete del silencio_" una historia de hípica (cómo ya algunos sabréis, mi hobbie/estilo de vida favorito) y decidí hacer una pequeña adaptación klaine.**

**El primer capítulo está puesto tal cual, cambiando simplemente el nombre del bebé. A partir de ahora, escribiré yo, añadiéndole algunos detalles de glee y otros de la historia. Como aún no la he leído, y no creo que tenga romance, lo haré yo misma.**

**Bueno, nada más supongo, espero que os guste la historia, ¡muchos besos!**

* * *

><p>En 1994, nacido del amor prohibido entre Isabel y Richard, Blaine volverá a la vida gracias al aliento de un viejo caballo. Incapaz de comunicarse con los humanos, vivirá la incomprensión a lo largo de su existencia. Conocerá la soledad, el dolor...<em><br>_

Pero Blaine posee un don único, puede captar la hermosura de las cosas a través del tacto y expresar su riqueza interior al lomo de los caballos. Solo cuando sobre ellos sienta el poder del viento.

Pero quizás alguien supere sus expectativas.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Blaine nació retorcido.

Hubo que enderezarlo entre hábiles manos, como se pudo, y solo cuando le crujió la espalda lloró. Sin embargo, en un suspiro se detuvieron sus quejidos y se quedó inmóvil; tan quieto que los que lo rodeaban empezaron a temerse lo peor.

La mujer que había ejercido de matrona observó al recién nacido con preocupación. Empujó con un dedo su cabecita, oprimió su pecho, lo pellizcó y esperó un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener respuesta alguna.

El niño no respiraba.

De espaldas a la madre, Marta, su amiga, se sintió destrozada al sentir la muerte en sus brazos. Sin saber qué hacer con el cuerpo del recién nacido, respondió a su primer impulso y lo llevó hasta una valla de madera que cerraba un pequeño corral, en el establo donde se habían refugiado para ocultar ese parto. Con el único motivo de que la madre no lo viera y evitar así su sufrimiento, lanzó al niño al otro lado de la valla. Pero ni siquiera después del golpe el bebé reaccionó. Quedó tendido sobre un lecho de paja sucia que servía de cama a un viejo y achacoso caballo, que desde hacía unas horas observaba lo que estaba sucediendo a su lado.

El animal olisqueó a la viscosa criatura con curiosidad,

Aquel cuerpo arrugado e inmóvil le pareció diferente e interesante. Al principio se mantuvo a una cierta distancia, sin actuar, hasta que la quietud del niño le tranquilizó. Solo entonces arqueó el cuello, se acercó hasta él, y resopló sobre su rostro una vez lo hubo olfateado por completo. Al escuchar un rumor de llanto al otro lado de la valla, se despistó unos segundos de su actividad, levantó el cuello y miró a las mujeres.

-Nooooo... -Isabel, la madre del pequeño, se encogió muerta de pena-. Mi pobre niño... -exclamó entre sollozos-. Ha muerto por mi culpa. este no es sitio para venir al mundo...

El caballo, ajeno al sufrimiento de las mujeres, recuperó su interés por el extraño bulto que seguía inmóvil cerca de sus pezuñas. Lo empujó casi con mimo sin despertar en él la menor respuesta. Por eso, ya sin temor, comenzó a lamerlo a conciencia fuertemente atraído por su olor. le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo, y retiró sin dificultad su pegajosa y sanguinolenta envoltura hasta dejarlo limpio. Fue entonces cuando, de pronto, el pequeño estornudó, dio un respingo y abrió unos ojos que de inmediato se dirigieron a los del viejo animal.

Blaine volvía a nacer.

El caballo relinchó con inquietud y dio dos pasos atrás. Sin saberlo, su masaje había conseguido despertar el frágil corazón del niño y lo había devuelto a la vida.

Blaine, indefenso y sucio, recién llegado a este mundo, cerró los ojos, bostezó y apretó su pequeña mandíbula como reacción al agudo dolor que sintió en su espalda en ese momento.

Sin embargo, no era ahí donde residía todo su mal...

Él no podía saberlo todavía, pero había nacido extraño, y desde entonces todos le verían extraño.

Fue Isabel, su madre, la que, entre sollozos, escuchó el estornudo. Le llegó como si se tratase de un suave eco, apenas perceptible, pero suficiente para despertar su atención. La joven buscó en la expresión de Marta alguna explicación.

-¿Tú también lo has oído...? -Señaló el corral donde se encontraba el caballo.

Marta miró al animal desconcertada, sin comprender a qué se debían su insistentes relinchos.

-Habrá sido ese jamelgo viejo y cabezón.

-No me refieron a él... Me ha parecido escuchar al niño... -El gesto de Isabel reflejó un brillo de esperanza. Le dolía todo, había agotado sus fuerzas en el nacimiento, pero a pesar de ello, decidió atender la llamada de su intuición y se propuso averiguar de dónde había surgido aquel llanto. Se estiró la falda, que estaba recogida por encima de la vientre, rodó de lado hasta ponerse de rodillas, tomó aire y consiguió levantarse aunque con extrema dificultad. marta corrió a sujertarla viendo que se caía. Las cuatro horas de parto habían consumido sus energías, pero no pudo contra el instinto marternal y su férrea voluntad. Apretó los dientes y dio un primer paso. El agudo latigazo de dolor que en ese instante surgió desde sus entrañas tampoco la frenó. armada de una increíble determinación, siguió dando uno y otro paso hasta que recorrió la escasa distancia que la separaba de aquella valla. Marta no pudo evitarlo.

-¡Estás loca! -la recriminó-. Acabas de parir, te has dejado media alma en ello, y si no te has desangrado ha sido de milagro.

-Ha sido él, estoy segura. -Isabel se volvió hacia ÇMarta-. ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan horrible?

-Yo... -carraspeó muy nerviosa- intenté evitar que tuvieras que verlo al estar... -a la mujer le costaba hablar debido al peso de la culpabilidad

-Sé que sigue vivo... -Isabel tosió con debilidad.

Marta se quedó horrorizada al imaginar el efecto que le produciría ver al recién nacido muerto. Se preparó para ello. Sin embardo, como sabía que era una terca, decidió dejarla hacer. Se agarró a su cintura y la ayudó a llegar hasta la entrada del corral.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-¡Él me necesita!

Los ojos de Isabel recorrieron el pequeño recinto a una velocidad de vértigo hasta que lo vio, a su pequeño. Estaba tendido sobre un sucio lecho de paja enmohecida, encogido, pero para su alegría el niño movía sus diminutas piernas y respiraba. Desbordaba de emoción, entró al interior de la cuadra con una renovada agilidad nacida del deseo de tenerlo cuanto antes en sus brazos. Su corazón solo tenía un destinatario: aquel niño, por eso no temió la presencia del caballo aunque este reaccionara con inquietud.

-No comprendo cómo se te ocurrió... Has podido matarlo...- La severa expresión de Isabel mientras se dirigía a Mata desprendía un firme reproche.

-Pero, pero si estaba muerto... -Se santiguó incrédula-. No entiendo qué ha podido pasar...

El animal reaccionó a la cercanía de Isabel con un primer bufido, pero como no recibió respuesta de la intrusa resopló con furia. Sus cascos golpearon el suelo, se revolvió sobre sí mismo y terminó alzando los miembros delanteros con intención de caer sobre Isabel. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse robar una criatura que ahora consideraba suya.

Al advertir lo que podía suceder, Marta acudió en ayuda de Isabel y se interpuso entre el animal y su amiga, con la mala suerte que toda la violencia del caballo cayó sobre ella. La madre, sin embargo, protegiendo al niño entre sus brazos, consiguió esquivar al animal y salió del corral antes de que este intentase cerrarle el paso. El caballo pateó la valla furioso.

-¡Marta, corre! -gritó aterrorizada al verla tirada en el suelo y acorralada por el animal. Buscó algo con lo que asustarlo pero no encontró nada a mano.

-Nome dejará salir... Ve a pedir ayuda -le gritó Marta.

Isabel, con la respiración acelerada, pensó que podía hacer. El caballo bufaba sin parar, nervioso, hasta que pronto cruzaron sus miradas, entonces ella sintió un impulso irracional, como una extraña cercanía hacia él y entendió de repente que tenía que hacer. Perdió todo temor hacia el caballo, y ante el asombro de Marta entró de nuevo en la cuadra llevando al niño entre sus dos manos. Incapaz de explicarse por qué lo hacía, se lo mostró en un gesto simbólico de gratitud, como reconociendo sus derechos hacia la criatura.

El caballo acercó el morro hasta casi tocar la cara del pequeño, con una expresión pacífica en sus ojos, bajó la cabeza y le demostró su absoluta entrega.

Isabel, con la respiración contenida, manteniendo a su hijo a tan solo dos dedos del viejo corcel, vio como sus ollares rozaban la inocente frente del bebé hasta posarse en ella, bendiciéndolo, como si lo besara. aquella escena provocó en la madre una sacudida de calor que sintió recorrer su espalda en un cúmulo de extrañas pero agradables sensaciones. También estaba recibiendo parte de la energía que notaba fluir entre dos seres tan diferentes.

Y fue en ese momento, tan intenso, cuando vio con claridad que el futuro de su hijo nunca le iba a pertenecer al completo, pues no solo ella le había dado la vida. Una dolorosa y pesada lágrima resbaló por su mejilla como prueba de su convicción.

Blaine había nacido dos veces, y por sus venas no solo correría la sangre de los humanos, también lo haría el espíritu de los caballos.


	2. II

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

**Mil disculpas, no sé que pasó. Aquí va el cap :)**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Ninguna**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Blaine fue creciendo, y desde pequeño, se fue metiendo en el mundo equino. Desde que aprendió a andar, siempre que no le encontraban en la casa, iban al establo, y ahí estaba, acariciando al semental más bravo que encontrase, sin que éste le mordiese o le hiciera algún mal. Con tres años aprendió a abrir las puertas de las cuadras, y había noches de tormenta, en los que, cuando pasaba miedo, iba con el caballo que le había dado la vida, Yorskers. Un caballo de 1'52 la cruz, apaloosa, de color marrón con pequeños puntos blancos y la grupa totalmente blanca. El pequeño Blaine le llamaba Trousser, y no sabían por qué, siempre que le preguntaban él se encogía de hombros y seguía su camino a las cuadras. Con esa misma edad, su madre lo subía a su colo y lo montaba encima de cualquier caballo manso.

Cuando cumplió los cinco, ya estaba encima de ponis corriendo por toda la pista que tenían. Galopando y galopando sin parar. Al único caballo que le dejaban montar era a Yorskers, su 'pequeño' Trousser.

A Blaine, con ya 6 años, le encantaba tocar el piano y la guitarra que su padre le había comprado, componía pequeñas canciones y se las enseñaba a sus familiares, de los que recibia mucho apoyo y aplausos por parte de todos.

Lamentablemente, dos años después, el viejo Yorskers tuvo un cólico de el que no se pudo recuperar, dado que era mayor y no tenía fuerzas suficientes.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_  
><em> Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?<em>  
><em> 'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,<em>  
><em> Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.<em>  
><em> So I took what's mine by eternal right.<em>  
><em> Took your soul out into the night.<em>  
><em> It may be over but it won't stop there,<em>  
><em> I am here for you if you'd only care.<em>  
><em> You touched my heart you touched my soul.<em>  
><em> You changed my life and all my goals.<em>  
><em> And love is blind and that I knew when,<em>  
><em> My heart was blinded by you.<em>  
><em> I've kissed your lips and held your hand.<em>  
><em> Shared your dreams and shared your bed.<em>  
><em> I know you well, I know your smell.<em>  
><em> I've been addicted to you.<em>

_ Goodbye my lover._  
><em> Goodbye my friend.<em>  
><em> You have been the one.<em>  
><em> You have been the one for me.<em>  
><em> Goodbye my lover.<em>  
><em> Goodbye my friend.<em>  
><em> You have been the one.<em>  
><em> You have been the one for me.<em>

_ I am a dreamer and when I wake,_  
><em> You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.<em>  
><em> And as you move on, remember me,<em>  
><em> Remember us and all we used to be<em>  
><em> I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.<em>  
><em> I've watched you sleeping for a while.<em>  
><em> I'd be the father of your child.<em>  
><em> I'd spend a lifetime with you.<em>  
><em> I know your fears and you know mine.<em>  
><em> We've had our doubts but now we're fine,<em>  
><em> And I love you, I swear that's true.<em>  
><em> I cannot live without you.<em>

__Goodbye my lover._  
><em> Goodbye my friend.<em>  
><em> You have been the one.<em>  
><em> You have been the one for me.<em>  
><em> Goodbye my lover.<em>  
><em> Goodbye my friend.<em>  
><em> You have been the one.<em>  
><em> You have been the one for me.<em>_

_ And I still hold your hand in mine._  
><em> In mine when I'm asleep.<em>  
><em> And I will bare my soul in time,<em>  
><em> When I'm kneeling at your feet.<em>

__Goodbye my lover._  
><em> Goodbye my friend.<em>  
><em> You have been the one.<em>  
><em> You have been the one for me.<em>  
><em> Goodbye my lover.<em>  
><em> Goodbye my friend.<em>  
><em> You have been the one.<em>  
><em> You have been the one for me.<em>_

_ I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._  
><em> I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.<em>  
><em> I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.<em>  
><em> I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.<em>

Desde los 6 a los 12 años, en primaria, era ignorado. Siempre que pedían dibujos, era sobre caballos. Si pedían una redacción, era sobre caballos, si pedían un juguete para la clase, era un caballo.

Con 13 años empezó el instituto en el McKinley High School. Pero era imposible, era humillado, maltratado por sus propios compañeros... Por su afición y porque, además, era gay. Lo cual admitió a los 7 años.

Hasta que, ahora, con 17 años, se trasladó a Westerville a otras cuadras, con sus caballos y yeguas cargados en los camiones y remolques, abriendo un centro de equitación, llamado 'Escuela de Equitación Anderson', y acabando la secundaria en la escuela Dalton, que, como actividad extrovertida, tenía la hípica. "Pobres caballos" pensaba Blaine, los equinos estaban no muy bien alimentados y cansados de tanta rutina en las clases de tanda.

Su padre hablaron con el dueño de el centro, Burt Hummel, y decidieron juntar su escuela y cambiar su hípica por la de los padres de Blaine, lo cual les compensaba. Estaba a 2km más cerca, comerían mejor, tendrían mejores monitores especializados para clases de distintos niños, edades y niveles.

Mañana sería su primer día en Dalton, en una escuela donde le apreciarían, donde le entenderían...


	3. III

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

**Miles de disculpas a todos los que me dejaron algún que otro review en las otras historias, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, y cuando actualizo, tiene que ser rápido. Las leo, y me sacan una sonrisa que dura todo el día, pero hace unos días que tengo poco tiempo para muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer. Pero a partir de ahora prometeré hacerle un hueco vosotros :)**

**Y sí, os traigo un cap más hoy, sólo porque tengo ya el cap 4 hecho y me gustó mucho cómo quedó ^^**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Ninguna**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Era el primer día en el nuevo instituto para Blaine, en Dalton Academy, estaba un poco emocionado, no había visto el colegio, pero algo le decía que iba a pasar un buen año ahí. Pero, a la vez, tenía una rara sensación, un cosquilleo que lo asustaba bastante. Lo ignoró y apagó el reloj, ahora marcando las 06:37 am, se levantó y se dió una ducha templada para relajarse y despejarse mejor.

Escogió sus pantalones de montar vaqueros, una blusa blanca y unos calcetines largos blancos de HKM. Los guardó en su mochila de deporte, cogió sus botines y polainas y las limpió un poco antes de meterlas dentro de una bolsa de plástico y ponerlo junto a la ropa de hípica. Cogió su cámara SONY con suma delicadeza, y la guardó en su funda, junto a una pequeña cámara de vídeo, perfectamente cuidada, ésta marca SAMSUNG, las dos completamente cargadas y con memoria suficiente para todo el día. Cogió el trípode, lo guardó todo en la bolsa de deporte y la cerró.

A Blaine le gustaba coger el trípode, poner la cámara de vídeo, darle a alguien su preciada cámara de fotos y que le sacaran fotos, mientras se auto-grababa, para ver cómo lo hacía, corregir fallos, y, lo que más le gustaba, la edición de vídeo. Tenía una pequeña cuenta en youtube donde subía cada cierto tiempo algunos vídeos, donde se le veía haciendo salto, concurso completo (cross)***** y doma clásica, o cualquier tontería que se le ocurriese en el momento, cómo ponerse de pie en su lomo con total agilidad mientras el caballo se mueve o se queda quieto.

A parte de la equitación, semanalmente hacía un poco de piscina y boxeo, para mantenerse en forma.

Aún con la toalla en la cintura y el pelo goteando y cayendo por su muy atlético cuerpo, abrió el armario y escogió unos pantalones vaqueros tirando a azul oscuro, una camisa de manga corta de cuadros azules y blancos, jersey rojo, vans negras y una pajarita azul con detalles rojos y verdes.

Oh, sí, también... Era un fan de las pajaritas, tenía un montón, le encantaban cómo quedaban en él.

Se vistió tranquilamente y se fue a peinar, echando cómo medio bote de gomina en su pelo. Nunca, NUNCA, salía de la casa sin echarse gomina antes, no dejaba que sus padres le mirasen su pelo, decía que era un desastre sus rizos desordenados y alocados.

Cogió la bolsa, la mochila que había preparado ayer y salió de la habitación, tan serio como de costumbre, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, estaba feliz, lo tenía que admitir.

Bajó y se preparó un café con leche, tostadas, huevo y bacon. Le gustaba desayunar bien y fuerte, para tener energías durante toda la mañana. Y las iba a necesitar.

Acabó de desayunar, se despidió de sus padres y se fue andando al instituto. Eran las 07:58, en 45/50 minutos andaría esos 4 km que separa su casa del instituto. Prefería andar, igual luego cogía el autobús para la vuelta a su casa... Bueno, más bien al establo, ya que quedaba 1 km más lejos, todo dependería de cómo saliese de las clases, si vivo, o muerto.

Llegó a las 08:04. Las clases comenzarían en 26 minutos. Le daría tiempo a familiarizarse con el instituto, hablar con el director y buscar su taquilla sin prisas.

Entró y buscó con la mirada la oficina del director, era fácil perderse dijo su padre, pero siguió los carteles perfectamente que estaban colgados en el techo, para dirigir a los alumnos. "Aulas 1-10. Cafetería. Despacho del director... a la derecha" leyó en sus pensamientos Blaine, y se fue en busca de ese despacho. Siguió andando unos minutos más hasta que lo encontró, una puerta de madera con un cristal opaco y unas letras que ponían 'DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR. B. HUMMEL', petó en la puerta y escuchó un Adelante de dentro, y pasó. Vio un señor de unos 40 años sentado en una gran silla, calvo, con una camisa de cuadros rojos, azules y blancos, quién rápidamente se levantó a saludar a Blaine

-Tú debes de ser Blaine Anderson, bienvenido- me dio un fuerte apretón que yo le devolví -Vaya, un buen apretón eh, siéntate por favor.

Blaine sonrió y se sentó en la butaca de en frente.

Burt, que así se llamaba, me dio mi horario y me habló un poco sobre el centro, sus normas, cómo eran las clases...

-¿Papá?- petaron a la puerta, cuando Blaine se giró, lo vió.

Lo vio.

A un ángel.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cross:<strong> es un deporte en el que, en el campo, hay obstáculos fijos y los saltas, hay más peligro que en una pista con saltos que se pueden caer si tocan.


	4. IV

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

**¡Hola! Espero que tengais un buen día, hoy también actualizo, no sé cuando volveré a actualizar, tengo el cap 5 pero quiero esperar a tene más antes de actualizar. Besos :)**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Ninguna**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

"Ví al angel.

En serio que lo vi."

Tenía el pelo castaño, perfectamente peinado, unas delicadas mechas rubias. Su cara parecía porcelana, era blanca como la nieve y unas pecas apenas visibles. Tenía las mejillas rojizas, seguramente por correr. Llevaba una camiseta de cuadros verdes y blancos, un pantalón negro bastante ajustado, unas botas amarillas y un abrigo amarillo.

Estaba delgado, no muy musculado, pero aún así, era precioso. ¿Gay? No sé si lo era, pero quería pensar que sí

-Blaine, te presento a mi hijo, Kurt- habló Burt, asintió mientras lo seguía mirando, un poco desconcertado. Carraspeé y Blaine se levantó, extendiéndole mi mano. Él se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, luego lo miró durante otro par de segundos, mirándole de arriba a abajo, hasta que volvió a fijar la mirada en sus ojos y le sonrió.

-Blaine Anderson- se presentó

-Kurt Hummel-

Oh, sí, Blaine pudo morirse en ese momento, cuando lo miró, cuando le sonrió, y cuando sus manos chocaron, una pequeña corriente les sacudió a ambos.

Blaine miró al suelo nervioso, sin saber que decir o qué hacer.

-Mi hijo te va a llevar a las siguientes clases, hice que vuestro horario coincidiera en la mayoría de las asignaturas para que te sea más fácil adaptarte.

-Gracias señor Hummel- le dijo Blaine

-Oh por favor, llámame Burt, me hace sentir mayor de lo que soy- me dijo mientras se levantaba y estrechábamos las manos fuertemente una vez más -Me vas a dejar sin mano, hijo- bromeó, yo me reí y fui detrás de Kurt, el ángel, que estaba en la puerta esperándome. Salieron del despacho de su padre y, en silencio, iban camino a su primera clase, vio el reloj y eran las 08:23, llegarían bien, y debía pasar antes por mi taquilla.

-Kurt- le llamó, el mencionado se volteó y le miró interrogante -Creo que debería pasar antes por mi taquila, ya sabes, a dejar todo-

-Oh sí, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta, de echo también tengo que ir a por mis libros, tengo la cabeza en otro mundo- se disculpó y fueron hacia las taquillas. Estaban separados por dos taquilleros. Blaine guardó ahí su mochila de deporte y los demás libros, cogiendo así Matemáticas, Inglés y Ciencias, tal cómo ponía en el horario de sus primeras horas. Guardó un par de libretas, cogió el estuche, la calculadora y en una mochila más pequeña que tenía guardó los libros y todo lo demás dentro.

-Listo, ¿estás?- se giró y vio a Kurt retocándose el pelo

-Sí, un segundo- se echó un poco de laca y cerró su taquillero -Listo- dijo con una sonrisa, y se pusieron camino a la clase de Matemáticas.

Entraron y vió en la puerta que era el aula número 7, lo apuntó en su horario y se sentó al lado de Kurt.

-¿Te importa?- le preguntó

-Oh no, siéntate, iba a decirtelo aún así- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, la cual Blaine correspondió amablemente.

La clase fue bastante amena, no tenían un nivel muy alto, pero había que estudiar bastante. Inglés y Sociales fueron iguales, Blaine se sentó con Kurt y comentaron un poco sobre cómo eran los profesores y las asignaturas. Hablar con Kurt... A Blaine le sentía bien, se sentía muy bien, le gustaba la forma de ser de su compañero.

Tocó la campana, y eran las 11:15, teniendo 25 minutos de descanso

-A si que... ¿montas, verdad?- le preguntó a Kurt una vez que estaban en la biblioteca, decidieron pasar el pequeño recreo haciendo los primeros apuntes de las materias y los pocos deberes que, por ahora, tenían.

-Exacto, compito en sociales en doma clásica, y hago un poco de salto.- dijo

-Yo hice mucho salto, algo de cross y ahora estoy en doma clásica y alta escuela- explicó Blaine

-¿Alta escuela? Tienes que enseñarme, me encanta la alta escuela, poco más de el paso español le pude enseñar a mi antiguo caballo-

-Cuando quieras, ¿ya te dijo tu padre el acuerdo de nuestras familias?-

-Claro, fue la primera noticia buena que me dijo- bromeó todo serio, Blaine le miró con las cejas fruncidas hasta que Kurt no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reir. Blaine también rió con él, escuchando su risa angelical.

Tocó el timbre y fueron a clase, quedaban nada más que la clase de Alternativa y Francés, y comerían para luego ir a la hípica.

A las 02:35 sonó el final de las clases y Blaine y Kurt se despidieron, Blaine se fue a su casa andando, los mismos 40 minutos de vuelta a casa fueron iguales que a la mañana, sólo que ahora tenía una imagen en mente. A Kurt, su ángel. Comió rápido y se fue a la hípica con una manzana en la mano mientras la iba devorando poco a poco, con la mochila en en hombro y una bolsa con zanahorias y manzanas para los caballos.

Llegó a las 03:30 a la hípica y vio a ver a sus caballos, le dio dos zanahorias a Pipa, una yegua anglo-hispano-árabe, castaña con medias negras en las patas y crines negras, con bastante mal genio con los demás caballos, pero es un ángel, es yegua que utiliza en salto y cross. Le dio otros dos a Tiberio, un caballo recientemente castrado, tordo picasso, domado en alta escuela, el cual estaba empezando a trabajarlo bien y a muscularlo. Los demás caballos recibían alguna zanahora o manzana, eran o de sus padres o de la escuela.

Cogió a Tiberio y lo ensilló, le puso el sudadero azul oscuro, el salvacruces y su silla de doma que había comprado con mucho, mucho tiempo. Le puso el filete al caballo y le apretó bien la muserola y el cierrabocas. Se puso su casco, sus espuelas, la fusta para ayudar mejor al caballo y fue a la pista. Bajó los estribos y montó en la pista de doma.

Mientras calentaba al caballo al paso ojeaba su móvil, ya con el caballo preparado, guardó el teléfono y empezó a trotarlo y galoparlo por la pista, haciendo diferentes ejercicios. Unos minutos más tarde, vio que Kurt llegaba y acercó al caballo a la valla de la pista y fue a saludarlo.

-¿Cómo va?- preguntó Kurt mientras acariciaba el caballo

-Genial, cómo siempre. Ah, por cierto, voy a darle un par de vueltas al galope a la otra mano y empiezo con los ejercicios de alta escuela, ¿quieres ver?-

-Sería estupendo- dijo Kurt mientras se subía ponía en el centro de la pista para ver mejor a su compañero.

Blaine galopó y empezó a trabajar al caballo redondo y abajo, mientras le sacaba el paso español, el passage, el piaffe y más ejercicios.

-Ahora mira- dijo Blaine acercándose de Kurt y alejándose de la valla

Poniéndole la fusta en las patas delanteras y el sonido que hacía Blaine, el caballo se arrodilló hasta quedar tumbado. Kurt miraba emocionado. Blaine bajó de él aún tumbado y lo mandó hacerse el muerto girándole con las riendas. El caballo se quedó rendido en el suelo, haciéndose el muerto completamente

-¡Es genial!- dijo Kurt boquiabierto

-Vente, acaricialo-

Kurt se acercó y acarició el caballo.

-Sube- dijo mientras que puso al caballo otra vez tumbado normal. Kurt obedeció con una sonrisa. Blaine le dio su casco y Kurt hizo una mueca, porque estropearía su peinado, pero se lo puso a regañadientes.

Blaine hizo que el caballo se sentara, y la cara de Kurt era increíble, sonrió y hizo que el caballo, mientras que estaba sentado, que saludara. Kurt no se lo podía creer.

-Ahora no le tires, se va a levantar-

El caballo se levantó, y Kurt tenía una sonrisa en la cara que brillaba en cualquier parte del mundo, acarició al caballo y Blaine le sacó algunos ejercicios de alta escuela desde abajo, mientras Kurt estaba montado.

-Vale, ahora cuando yo diga una palabra en alto, lo que haces es echarte hacia alante y disfrutar, ¿de acuerdo?- Kurt se sonrojó y asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "Adorable" pensó Blaine.- ¡Hop!- dijo Blaine, y el caballo entendió el ejercicio, se elevó de las patas de alante, poniéndose simplemente en sus patas de atras, y aguantandose mientras movía sus manos en el aire.

Cuando bajó, la sonrisa de Kurt volvía a iluminar el lugar.

Ya cuando enfriaron el caballo, Kurt seguía sonriendo. Y cuando se bajó, se lanzó a los brazos de Blaine.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, GRACIAAAS!- dijo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente

Blaine rió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Eso parecía el principio de algo bonito.


	5. V

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

><p>Después de que Blaine y Kurt se abrazaran, se separaron algo incómodos por el momento de alegría del castaño.<p>

-Voy a duchar al caballo- dijo Blaine saliendo del silencio

-Sí, te acompaño, y si quieres te enseño a mis caballos-

-Perfecto-

Blaine duchó al caballo, lo dejó atado para que secara y se fue con Kurt a ver sus caballos.

-Ésta es Canela, es española pura, la uso para el salto, y cuando empecé en doma un poco, sabe bien los trotes medios, apoyos, espalda a dentro, cabeza al muro, un poco del paso español... Y poco más.- la yegua era castaña, con medias negras y un calcetín blanco en una pata, cómo Pipa, también las crines negras, pero la diferenciaba una estrella en la cara.- Y éste es Drácula, también un español puro, entero, el que uso en doma clásica- Era tordo rodado

-Son preciosos- dijo Blaine

Éste le presentó a su yegua, Pipa, y le ofreció montarla, lo cual Kurt agradeció y asintió entusiasmado. Cogió al equino y la preparó rápidamente. Blaine, con el permiso de su padre, cogió a su caballo Lucas, un hannoveriano castrado castaño/negro de sería... Unos 1'65 o más su cruz, lo preparó y salieron los dos juntos.

Kurt le habló sobre el club glee, que al parecer le faltaban un miembro para poder competir.

-Pues yo se cantar, de echo, toco el piano y la guitarra, compuse varias canciones de pequeño-

-Sí claro, además de jinete, cantante y escritor, chs-

Blaine carraspeó y cantó

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

Kurt estaba boquiabierto.

-Vale, si consigues cantar la de American Boy de Estelle te creeré

Blaine sonrió, pararon los caballos, puso la instrumental en su móvil por youtube y empezó. (**Blaine**, _Kurt_)

**Just another one champion sound**, _Yeah_

**Yeah, Estelle, we 'bout to get down**, _Get down_

**Who the hottest in the world right now?, **_Hey_

**Just touched down in London town**, _Huh_

**Bet they give me a pound**, _Uh_

**Tell them put the money in my hand right now**

**Tell the promoter we need more seats**

**We just sold out all the floor seats**

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to __**go some day**_

_Take me to New York, I'd love to __**see L.A.**_

_I really want to come kick it with you_

_**You'll be my American boy**_

_He said_

_"Hey Sister It's really really nice to meet you"_

_I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type_

_I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking_

_Don't like his baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them_

_**And no I ain't been to MIA**_

_I heard that Cali never rains and __**New York's heart awaits**_

_**First let's see the west end, I'll show you to my brethren**_

_I'm liking this American boy, _**American boy**

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to __**go some day**_

_Take me to New York, I'd love to __**see L.A.**_

_I really want to come kick it with you_

_**You'll be my American boy, American boy**_

_**La la la la-ladida**_

_**La la la la-ladida**_

_**La la la la-ladida**_

**Will you be my **_**American boy, American boy**_

**Can we get away this weekend? **_**Take me to Broadway**_

**Let's go shopping, baby, then we'll go to a café**

_**Let's go on the subway, take me to your hood**_

**I never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good**

_**Dress in all your fancy clothes**_

**Sneakers looking fresh to death **_**I'm loving those Shell Toes**_

_**Walking that walk, talk that slick talk**_

_**I'm liking this American boy, **_**American boy**

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to __**go some day**_

_Take me to New York, I'd love to __**see L.A.**_

_I really want to come kick it with you_

_**You'll be my American boy**_

**Tell 'em wagwan blud**

_Would you be my love, my love?_

**Would you be mine?**

_Would you be my love, my love?_

**Would you be mine?**

_Could you be my love, my love? Ooh_

_**Would you be my American boy? **_**American boy**

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day,_

**Ooh some day**

_Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay,_

**Oh yeah**

I really want to come kick it with you,

Ooh

_**You'll be my American Boy,**_ **be my American boy**

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day,_

**I'd like to go some day**

_Take me to New York, I'd love to see L.A. ,_

**See L.A.**

_I really want to come kick it with you_

_**You'll be my American boy**_**, American boy**

_**La la la la-ladida**_

_**La la la la-ladida**_

_**La la la la-ladida**_

**Will you be **_**my American Boy? American Boy**_

Dejándose llevar por el momento, ambos juntaron sus caras fundiéndose en un suave beso. Sus labios se rozaron, mientras que sus alientos y respiraciones se mezclaban. Ambos cerraron los ojos y sintieron ese cosquilleo en el estómago, esos fuegos artificiales, esas cucarachas, cómo se le quiera llamar...


	6. VI

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

**Lo séeee, es corto, lo sé, lo siento mucho, me estoy quedando sin imaginación, pero ya tengo un par de ideas jejeje bad ideas  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba sorprendido, estaba boquiabierto, estaba sin respiración... No se lo podía creer. Recuerda perfectamente cuando lo vio...<p>

**FLASHBACK**

_Kurt se despertó a las 7:00 am por culpa de su insistente despertador. A regañadientes, se levantó y se dio un baño de espumas en su jacuzzi propio._

_Cuando se dio cuenta eran las 7:41, rápidamente salió de la bañera, se dio una ducha rápida con agua fría para despejarse, se puso su ropa y bajó a tomar unas tostadas corriendo para salir pronto._

_Su padre ya había salido, la primera semana era muy estresada para él, pero con suerte, un señor le ofreció ocuparse de la hípica, mientras cedía sus caballos también para clases más avanzadas. A su padre nunca le habían gustado mucho el tema de los caballos o la hípica, pero había hecho un esfuerzo y construyó una hípica a unos kilómetros de el colegio como actividad extraescolar._

_Vio una nota en el frigorífico en la cual ponía que su padre le vería en su despacho antes de que las clases comenzaran, para ocuparse de un alumno nuevo, y que su madre le había dejado un desayuno en el abrió y vió que era tanta grasa que su cuerpo abultaría, lo tiréço a la basura, cogió dos tostadas y una manzana y salió de la casa._

_Llegó a las 8:22 y corrió al despacho de su padre, cuando entró, todo apurado, vio una cabeza con muchísimo gel en ella, habló con su padre y el chico de pelo engominado se levantó a saludar._

_-Blaine Anderson- ofreció su mano._

_Su padre le miraba interrogante, Kurt lo miró por primera vez, de arriba a abajo. Tenía pinta de ser gay, con los colores utilizados, la pajarita... No lo pensó más y sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano._

_-Kurt Hummel- dijo, y vio por en rabillo del ojo cómo su padre se relajaba notablemente._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y ahora, ahí estaban, besándose tanto cómo podían. Se separaron por el movimiento de uno de los caballos y sonrieron. Kurt bajó la cabeza, sonrojado, y Blaine simplemente le cogió de la mano y, sonriendo más ampliamente, se la besó. Dejándolo más sonrojado aún.

Siguieron su camino con los caballos, dando alguna que otra galopada por campos abiertos y grandes. No se paraban de mirarse, de sonreir y Kurt no paraba de sonrojarse furiosamente.

Cuando llegaron a la hípica escucharon la radio que estaba encendida, sonando por toda la hípica entera y se dieron cuenta de que canción era inmediatamente.

_She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate  
>No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (Oh yeah)<br>(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)  
>See anybody could be good to you,<br>You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

Inmediatamente empezaron a cantarla, bailarla.

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<em>

_Yo, I said_  
><em>Bang, bang<em>  
><em>Bang, bang, bang, bang<em>  
><em>Bang, bang, bang<em>  
><em>Bang, bang, bang, bang<em>

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_  
><em>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<em>  
><em>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)<em>  
><em>Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)<em>

Acabaron la canción entre risas, y se miraron a los ojos.

-Me encantan tus ojos- dijo Kurt

-A mí me encantas tú- dijo Blaine mientras se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia su boca. Kurt no se separó ni lo apartó, se acercó y dejó que Blaine decidiera el ritmo.

Era un beso suave, muy lento, lleno de sentimientos, todo lo que querían decir lo decían con ese beso.

Cuando se separaron, por la falta de aire, después de varios minutos, volvieron a sonreirse. Lo que no sabían, es que dos pares de ojos les habían observado desde la vuelta al establo.


	7. VII

**Os va a gustar el cap 10, sí, sí, os va a gustar :)**

**Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba contento, estaba feliz, estaba radiantemente. No podía expresarlo con palabras, simplemente, no podía.<p>

Se había besado con el Blaine jodidamente sexy Anderson, le había besado, y no solo una vez, si no dos, DOS, DOS GLORIOSAS VECES.

Estaba en las nubes, tanto que corrió a su habitación sin importar que su padre lo estuviese llamando repetidas veces, estaba en su sueño. No escuchaba nada más de lo que en realidad quería escuchar.

Corrió y saltó las escaleras de dos en dos subiendo a su cuarto, cuando llegó, cogió rápidamente el teléfono y abrió el whatsapp rápidamente.

**- Divas -**

_Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany y tú_

**Kurt: **_Adivinad que chico nuevo hay en el colegio_

**Santana**: _Blaine Anderson, el tío sexy_

**Rachel**: _Blaine_ _Anderson_

**Kurt**: _Adivinad_ _quién_ _me_ _ha_ _besado_ _hoy_

**Kurt**: _DOS_ _VECES_

**Santana**: _No_

**Mercedes**: _Imposible_

**Brittany**: _¿Habéis_ _encontrado_ _a_ _Wally?_

**Rachel**: _LO_ _SABÍA_

Kurt sonreía satisfecho, sus amigas estaban impresionadas, no se lo creían, la verdad, es que él tampoco se creía lo que había pasado hacia tan solo media hora

-Kurt, hijo, puedo hablar contigo?-burt había entrado en la habitacion  
>-claro, pasa-le contesto<p>

Su padre entro y se sentó con el en la cama, mientras kurt dejaba el teléfono en la mesilla de noche  
>-dime- le dijo Burt<br>-como? Qué quieres que te diga?-pregunto extrañado por la reacción de Su padre  
>-se que tu y el hijo del sr Anderson tenéis algo, cuéntamelo<br>Kurt quedo sin habla, toda la felicidad del momento se esfumó en apenas unos segundos  
>-paa..pa..papa... N-no se de qu-que hablas<br>-os vi cuando os estabais bailando en las cuadras  
>Vale, ahora kurt estaba muerto, definitivamente<br>-papa yo..  
>- no te disculpes de ninguna manera, no volverás a hablar con el hijo de los Anderson. Hijo, no sabes que sin ellos nuestro colegió caerá y tendremos que cerrar? Nos ha salvado, no puedes pretender estar con el menor de los Anderson, no puede ser, lo siento mucho hijo<br>-papa no por favor  
>-lo siento hijo, sabes que quiero ante todo tu felicidad, pero esa felicidad tiene un precio muy elevado<br>Burt se fue después de la pequeña discusión, dejando a Kurt llorando, destrozado. Contesto a las chicas con un "mañana necesito hablar con todas" para que dejarán de preguntar por el tema, y se durmió sin antes bajar a cenar.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se levantó sin ganas ni ánimo de nada. Sólo quería a Blaine, quería a Blaine Anderson más que a nada en el mundo, pero no podía, su padre no le dejaba, pero tenía claro lo que iba a hacer.<p>

se preparó y se puso uno de sus mejores trajes, constaba en un pantalon bien ajustado, color azul oscuro y una blusa blanca, con unos deportivos blancos también. Cogió el uniforme de los cheerios, otro traje, toallas, champú, gel, laca de pelo y la ropa de montar

al llegar de encontró con sus amigas y hablaron sobre el tema de ayer, el fue sincero y les contó lo que pasaba, ellas simplemente lo abrazaron. Diviso a Blsine a lo lejos y de disculpo con sus amigas mientras se iba a la clase de Matemáticas, pasando al lado de Blaine sin decirle nada. El pareció no darse cuenta de nada, cosa que le dolio a Kurt más de lo esperado.

ya en la clase y cinco minutos antes de empezar vio a Blaine entrar en la clase, el bajó la cabeza centrandose en su garabato de la libreta, y unos segundos después notó unos brazos fuertes rodeandole la cintura, y un suave beso se le poso en la mejilla,Kurt estaba destrozado , era definitivo

-Buenos días guapo, hoy no te vi en las taquillas, que te paso?

kurt simplemente no contesto, siguio atento a su garabato, ignorándolo por completo

-hey, que te pasa?- Blaine le cogió de la barbilla, levantándole la cara y obligándole a mirarle, lo que vio le dejo sin habla, tenia ojeras debajo de los ojos y estaba llorando

kurt inmediatamente se levanto y se fue del aula, iba a seguirlo pero se le engancho la chaqueta a la silla, cuando logró sacarla, la profesora ya había llegado

Blaine no entendia nada, que le pasaba a Kurt?


	8. VIII

Blaine no entendía nada, un día lo besaba, estaba genial, contento, FELIZ. Y al día siguiente... ¿pasaba de él? ¿Es eso de lo que iba el tema? ¿Iba a utilizarlo de esa manera? Oh no, si Kurt quería problemas, se iba a meter en problemas.

No se cambió de colegio por solo ser humillado, si no que, también, por su mala conducta en el. Sí, fue humillado y pegado por años, pero en un año, los papeles cambiaron. Gracias a sus clases de boxeo que tomaba libremente, le dio una paliza a esos chicos.

Los padres hicieron, con el dinero, que se borraran todos los datos de su expediente, cosa que, después de mucho tiempo, lo consiguió. El McKinley no era especialmente un buen colegio, pero Blaine tampoco era muy buena persona, que digamos, sobre todo si lo iban a utilizar de esa manera.

Echó una mirada fría a la puerta y salió de la habitación, ignorando los comentarios de la profesora de que volviera a su sitio. Pudo escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse bruscamente, y corrió a ella. Cuando entró, se encontró a un Kurt llorando, mirándose en el espejo del lavabo y que, al parecer, estaba hablando solo.

-Blaine, ¿que haces aquí? Tienes que estar en clase- dijo Kurt, un poco asustado de su mirada

-¿Me vas a explicar lo que pasa o tengo que sacarte yo mismo las cosas?

Kurt se echó para atrás, asustado de la reacción de su amigo. Tomó valor y dejó que las palabras fluyeran

-Solamente te utilicé, cómo utilicé a otros para ganarme todo lo que tengo. No pienses que lo que "tuvimos" fue algo fugaz y especial- dijo Kurt, con una falsa sonrisa burlona en los dientes. Todo ésto le comía por dentro, y lo entendía.

-Vas a comer el polvo, Hummel- y con eso, Blaine se fue, dejando en ese baño sus sentimientos por él.

Decían que tenía facilidad de alejar los sentimientos y dejarlos atrás. Kurt se daría cuenta de quien es el verdadero Blaine Anderson, y se arrepentirá.

Blaine volvió a la clase de Matemáticas, abriendo la puerta de un portazo y dejando a todo el mundo, la profesora incluída, en silencio, mirando cómo lentamente se introducía en el aula y se sentaba en su silla, esperando a que empezara a hablar la maestra.

Kurt simplemente se encerró en un cubículo a llorar. Él no podía ocultar sus sentimientos, no podía dejarlos atrás, apartarlos, dejarlos a un lado, olvidarlos... No podía. No podía olvidar lo que había sentido en solo un beso, había sido algo mágico. Y si hubiesen tenido más cuidado, seguirían con esa fantasía ahora mismo, pero no, fueron tontos, y no pudieron haberse escondido detrás de la paja a cantar, no, tuvieron que besarse en las cuadras, a cualquier peligro.

Kurt se tiró de los pelos con rabia, no podía consigo mismo.

Cogió el cuchillo que trajo para pelar su manzana mientras iba al instituto. Solo pensarlo le daba asco.

Levantó la camiseta y hizo un pequeño corte, para probar. Y sí, todo se iba, todo parecía más fácil. Rápidamente, hizo otro un poco más grande, y otro, y otro, y otro más. Tenía en total uno cortes de tamaño mediano, los cuales estaban sangrando.

Fue al lavabo, se los mojó un poco, se los secó con un poco de papel y se puso la blusa por fuera, para que no se pegara y sangrara en ella.

Iba a salir, pero antes, se hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo, cerca de la muñeca, sólo para aliviar un poco más. La limpió y salió para irse a su casa.

Con Blaine, las cosas tampoco iban muy bien, había pegado a dos chicos porque, según él, sabían lo que había pasado, y eso lo descompuso por dentro aún más, sacando su rabia.

Decidió correr al gimnasio y olvidarse de las dos últimas clases.

Estaba vacío, a sí que se dejó con los pantalones y empezó a pegarle al saco de boxeo, con rabia. Mucha rabia en ella.

Kurt se había cambiado, se había puesto uno pantalón negro, una camisa blanca ancha, una chaqueta de cuero y unos deportivos blancos. Se había echo la raya por debajo del ojo y salió de casa, otra vez, pero ésta vez dejandolo todo atrás. La mochila, los sentimientos y la dignidad.


	9. IX

Blaine quedó satisfecho, le había cambiado la cara, podían decir algunos. Se dio una ducha fría, ya que quería relajarse al máximo, y le dolían los brazos de dos horas intensivas de práctica. Se puso la ropa que trajo, un pantalón vaquero, una camiseta roja y unos deportivos negros, y se fue a al comedor. Hoy de comer había espaguetis, a si que comería todo para ganar fuerzas para la tarde.

Pero al entrar, encontró algo que nunca pensé que vería. Kurt estaba vestido diferente, muy diferente a lo normal, tenía algo de maquillaje en los ojos, y estaba amenazando a un niño de un curso inferior. Sus miradas frías se cruzaron, diciendo todo lo que no podían decirse. Pero ninguno de los dos leía más allá de las miradas. Ocultaban lo sucedido, ocultaban lo pasado, ocultaban los sentimientos que ambos sentían, ocultaban su verdadero yo.

Blaine se adentró al comedor, sin quitarle la vista de encima, como los demás tampoco quitaban la vista de ellos dos. Todo el comedor estaba en silencio. Blaine, a paso lento, se acercaba a los puestos de comida, mientras Kurt, iba soltando al niño y se iba sentando en su asiento.

Tanto silencio era tan incómodo... Pensaba Blaine

-¿QUÉ? ¿ES DIVERTIDO?- gritó Blaine de repente. Todos lo miraban aterrorizados -SIGAN A LO VUESTRO- volvió a gritar. Las conversaciones volvieron, pero con miradas asustadas en ellas. Éste cogió su comida con un 'Gracias' en un susurro a la camarera y se sentó en la mesa con Kurt, frente a frente.

Kurt lo miró con los ojos abiertos cuando se sentó con él, pero no dijo nada, se relajó y le volvió a mirar más fríamente que antes.

Miró sus cubiertos, fijándose tentativamente en el cuchillo que tenía a su izquierda, desvió su mirada y reprimió un sollozo. Se levantó, más orgulloso que nunca, y dejó su bandeja en la ventanilla donde lavarían los platos.

El comedor volvió a quedar unos segundos en silencio mientras Blaine seguía con la mirada a su amado.

* * *

><p>Blaine iba camino a su casa y a la hípica, se puso los cascos y empezó a cantar<p>

_It's late in the evening  
>Glass on the side<br>I've been sat with you  
>For most of the night<br>Ignoring everybody here  
>We wish they would disappear<br>So maybe we could get down now_

_I don't wanna know_  
><em>If you're getting ahead of the program<em>  
><em>I want you to be mine, lady<em>  
><em>To hold your body close<em>  
><em>Take another step into the no-man's land<em>  
><em>For the longest time lady<em>

Estaba cansado, quería a Kurt, no quería a nadie más, pero no iba a dejar que jugara con él de esa manera.

_I need you darling_  
><em>Come on set the tone<em>  
><em>If you feel you're falling<em>  
><em>Won't you let me know<em>  
><em>Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh<em>  
><em>Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh<em>  
><em>If you love me come on get involved<em>  
><em>Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe<em>  
><em>Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh<em>  
><em>Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh<em>

_Sing!_  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [2x]<em>  
><em>Louder!<em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>Sing!<em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>

_This love is a blaze_  
><em>I saw flames from the side of the stage<em>  
><em>And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days<em>  
><em>Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know<em>  
><em>But something to drink and maybe something to smoke<em>  
><em>Let it go until our roads are changed<em>  
><em>Singing we found love in a local rave<em>  
><em>No, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say<em>  
><em>But I can just figure it out and hope and pray<em>  
><em>I told her my name and said, "It's nice to meet ya."<em>  
><em>And then she handed me a bottle of water filled with tequila.<em>  
><em>I already know she's a keeper<em>  
><em>Just from this one small act of kindness I'm in deep<em>  
><em>If anybody finds out<em>  
><em>I'm meant to drive home but I've drunk all of it now, not<em>  
><em>Sobering up we just sit on the couch<em>  
><em>One thing led to another<em>  
><em>Now she's kissing my mouth<em>

_I need you darling_  
><em>Come on set the tone<em>  
><em>If you feel you're falling<em>  
><em>Won't you let me know<em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh<em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh<em>  
><em>If you love me come on get involved<em>  
><em>Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe<em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh<em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh<em>

_Sing!_  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [2x]<em>  
><em>Louder!<em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>Sing!<em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>

_Can you feel it? All the guys in here don't even wanna dance_  
><em>Can you feel it? All that I can hear is music from the back<em>  
><em>Can you feel it? Found you hiding here so won't you take my hand darling<em>  
><em>Before the beat kicks in again<em>  
><em>Can you feel it?<em>  
><em>Can you feel it?<em>

_Sing!_  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [2x]<em>  
><em>I need you darling<em>  
><em>Come on set the tone<em>  
><em>If you feel you're falling<em>  
><em>Won't you let me know<em>  
><em>Louder!<em>  
><em>Sing!<em>  
><em>If you love me come on get involved<em>  
><em>Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe<em>  
><em>Louder!<em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [2x]<em>  
><em>Sing!<em>

En cambio, Kurt estaba cantando otra canción...

_Mother cannot guide you  
>Now you're on your own<br>Only me beside you  
>Still, you're not alone<br>No one is alone, truly  
>No one is alone<em>

_Sometimes people leave you_  
><em>Halfway through the wood<em>  
><em>Others may decieve you<em>  
><em>You decide what's good<em>  
><em>You decide alone<em>  
><em>But no one is alone<em>

_I wish..._

_I know._  
><em>Mother isn't here now<em>

_Wrong things, right things_

_Who knows what she'd say?_

_Who can say what's true?_

_Nothing's quite so clear now_  
><em>Do things, fight things<em>  
><em>Feel you've lost your way?<em>  
><em>But-<em>

_You decide, but_

_You are not alone_

_Believe me,_  
><em>No one is alone<em>

_No one is alone_  
><em>Believe me<em>  
><em>Truly<em>

_You move just a finger_  
><em>Say the slightest word<em>  
><em>Something's bound to linger<em>  
><em>Be heard<em>

_No acts alone_  
><em>Careful<em>  
><em>No one is alone<em>  
><em>People make mistakes<em>  
><em>Fathers<em>

_Mothers_

_People make mistakes_  
><em>Holding to their own<em>  
><em>Thinking they're alone<em>

_Honor their mistakes_

_Fight for their mistakes_

_Everybody makes_

_One another's terrible mistakes_  
><em>Witches can be right<em>  
><em>Giants can be good<em>  
><em>You decide what's right<em>  
><em>You decide what's good<em>

_Just remember_

_Just remember_

_Someone is on your side_  
><em>Our side<em>  
><em>Our side<em>  
><em>Someone else is not<em>  
><em>While we're seeing our side<em>

_Our side_

_Our side_

_Maybe we forgot_  
><em>They are not alone<em>  
><em>No one is alone<em>

_Hard to see the light now_

_Just don't let it go_

_Things will come out right now_  
><em>We can make it so<em>  
><em>Someone is on your side<em>  
><em>No one is alone<em>


	10. X

Blaine, cómo no, fue el primero en llegar, cogió a su caballo Tiberio y le puso el conjunto rojo nuevo que le había comprado, le quedaba muy bien. Cogió el caballo y se fue a la pista, cuando divisó a lo lejos a Kurt, se subió de inmediato y se concentró en su caballo.

Kurt pasó a su lado y compartieron una mirada fría. Él fue a buscar a su yegua Canela, pasando por las cuadras donde habían compartido ese beso. Bajó la cabeza y reprimió un sollozo, se secó la lágrima que estaba amenazando por caer y siguió su camino.

Preparó a su yegua y se fue de paseo, con sus cascos escuchando música.

_People say we shouldn't be together  
>We're too young to know about forever<br>But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás mientras Blaine galopaba a su caballo, arrepintiéndose de lo que había pasado en las cuadras

_But I wanna tell em  
>I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl<em>

_They don't know about the things we do_  
><em>They don't know about the I love you's<em>  
><em>But I bet you if they only knew<em>  
><em>They will just be jealous of us<em>  
><em>They don't know about the up all night's<em>  
><em>They don't know I've waited all my life<em>  
><em>Just to find a love that feels this right<em>

_Baby they don't know about_  
><em>They don't know about us<em>

_They don't know about the things we do_  
><em>They don't know about the I love you's<em>  
><em>But I bet you if they only knew<em>  
><em>They will just be jealous of us<em>  
><em>They don't know about the up all night's<em>  
><em>They don't know I've waited all my life<em>  
><em>Just to find a love that feels this right<em>

_Baby they don't know about_  
><em>They don't know about us<em>

_They don't know about us_  
><em>They don't know about us<em>

Tenía un nuevo repertorio de canciones, con dos carpetas. Una para usar en el instituto, canciones sin sentimientos, y la otra, para desahogarse.

Blaine seguía dando vueltas en la pista, mientras su cabeza seguía dando vueltas. Pudo escuchar a Kurt cantar la canción _They don't know about us _de _One Direction_ y eso lo había sacado de su casilla, en el buen sentido. No sabía si sus sentimientos seguían ahí o habían desaparecido, ni tampoco sabía sobre los sentimientos de Kurt.

Estaba hecho un lío. Y quería a Kurt, lo quería, pero tampoco quería que le hiciese tanto daño...

Guardó a su caballo y empezó a repartir zanahorias y manzanas a todos los caballos de la escuela.

Kurt llegó de su paseo un poco más relajado y guardó a su yegua después de enfriar le bien las patas. La guardó y vio que en su pesebre tenía comida, y vio a Blaine con una bolsa repartiendo golosinas a todos los caballos. Cuando acabó, fue al baño, a si que Kurt cerró la puerta de la cuadra de su yegua y entró. Blaine estaba en el lavabo mojándose la cara, sin camiseta. Eso había dejado a Kurt seco. Desvió la mirada y le miró fríamente.

-Anderson, ¿quién te dio permiso a darle golosinas a mi caballo?- preguntó secamente, ahogando el gemido de verlo sin camiseta, esos pectorales bien formados... ¡Kurt, concéntrate!

-No le dí sólo a Canela, si no a todo. Además, son unas golosinas, Hummel, no van a morir, la manzana es buena para evitar cólicos

-Pues la próxima vez o preguntas o no les das a mis caballos- dijo mientras se acercaba a Blaine.

-¿O qué?- dijo Blaine mientras, peligrosamente, se acercaba aún más a Kurt.

Estaban a un palmo de tocarse.

-O te meteré la zanahoria por el culo- dijo Kurt con voz ronca. Cosa que Blaine notó y se abrió los ojos. Le cogió de la nuca y juntó sus labios en un acto de desenfreno.


	11. XI

Kurt estaba en shock, Blaine le estaba besado, ¡por tercera vez! No se lo pensó y hizo de éste un beso más intenso. Sus labios unidos eran una danza de fuegos artificiales en sus estómagos, hasta que Blaine se atrevió y paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Kurt. Éste abrió la boca gustosamente y empezaron una pelea de lenguas por quien llevase el control.

Sus lenguas batallaron por el control lo que parecieron durar horas. Blaine tomó la iniciativa de pasar sus manos por dentro de la camiseta de Kurt, llegando a tocar esa piel blanca tan delicada. Kurt gimió y acarició los pectorales tan bien formados de Blaine. Éste quitó la camiseta de Kurt y empezó a besar su cuello, Kurt se estremeció y se apartó como si quemara, dejando que Blaine mirase por primera vez su torso, viendo en él heridas y cortes. Desvió la mirada a los brazos y encontró más.

-Pero... Kurt... ¿Qué has hecho?- dijo con voz cortante

Kurt se puso la camiseta y salió del baño corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

Salió corriendo hasta su casa, no sabía de donde había sacado la adrenalina o la energía para correr tantos kilómetros, pero lo había hecho, y ahí estaba, en frente su casa. Entró y se encerró en su habitación, llorando. Era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida y esas heridas tuvieron que estropearlo todo. No, no iba a dejar que unas putas heridas estropeen lo que pueda pasar entre él y Blaine, no.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar y lo cogió sin saber de quién era el número

"¿Diga?"

"Kurt, ¿donde estás?" se escuchó la voz de Blaine, preocupado

"Anderson..." dijo con voz seca

"Hummel, me estoy preocupando por tí, no tengas el orgullo tan alto"

"Estoy bien, lo que viste fueron unas heridas que me hice con un árbol dando un paseo. Me había sacado la camiseta, la yegua empezó a correr y me llevé la rama por delante, nada más"

"¿Y los cortes de los brazos? ¿Que me dices a eso?"

"¿Que cortes?" Kurt se hizo el tonto, el sordo.

"No me mientas, Kurt"

"No te miento, Anderson"

"No seas estúpido, por una vez que me preocupo por tí, por tu salud, por una vez que digo 'Oh, Kurt está mal, vamos a ver que le pasa y a ver si podemos ayudarle' no te pongas con el orgullo tan alto, no seas tan gilipollas mientiéndome de esa manera, sé lo que has hecho, Kurt, y no está bien, y te lo voy a demostrar. Pero si quieres pelea, vas a tener pelea, y las mías no son muy agradables, te digo"

Kurt se había quedado en blanco. Colgó inmediatamente sin saber que decir u hacer.

Empezó a llorar, alguien se preocupaba por él, a alguien le importaba, aunque estuvieran enfadados, le importaba.

Blaine estaba que se tiraba de los pelos, no sabía que hacer, que pensar, que decir. No sabía si debía decirselo a Burt o dejarle que él mismo lo descubriera o que su propio hijo se lo dijera. Se puso la camiseta, se lavó la cara y salió del cuarto de baño. Cogió sus cosas y corrió a su casa.

Se dio una ducha fría, para despejarse y pensar que hacer, estaba solo, a si que no tenía que dar explicaciones para salir de la casa para ir a cualquier sitio.

Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros, una blusa blanca y unos botines marrones y salió de la casa

Andó y andó durante unos kilómetros, ya oscurecido, llegó a la casa deseada. Timbró y escuchó un ahogado 'Voooy' desde la planta de arriba. Un minuto después se abrió la puerta y se vio a un Kurt con ojeras y laǵrimas malamente secadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Anderson?- preguntó Kurt cansado.

-Cuidarte- respondió, y sin previo aviso, entró en la casa.


	12. XII

Kurt se veía cansado, agotado... Se veían tantas cosas tras esos ojos que Blaine evitaba mirarle.

-¿Me enseñas donde está tu habitación o entro en todas las habitaciones?- dijo Blaine

Kurt bufó y subió, seguido de Blaine, hasta su habitación.

Blaine la vió, era grande y espaciosa, un poco menos que la suya. Tenía la pared color azul claro, una cama grande con sábanas blancas con adornos azules, a juego con la pared, una mesilla de noche a la izquierda de la cama, un escritorio blanco, un ordenador de sobremesa, un pequeño portátil y... ¿Un gato?

Blaine se sentó en la cama y la señaló para que él se sentara. Cuando lo hizo, cogió su brazo y levantó la camiseta a pesar de sus movimientos frenéticos para que no subiera esa manga.

-O te paras quieto, o te meto yo esa zanahoria por ese culito- dijo Blaine sin pizca de gracia, Kurt se quedó seco, no por la amenaza, si no por el modo en el que dijo esa amenaza. Se quedó quieto y dejó de Blaine hiciera lo que quisiera con su brazo.

Éste levantó la manga y observó las heridas con detalle. Haciendo muecas de vez en cuando.

-Oh Kurt... No lo hagas, por favor... - Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara con la mano. Kurt se relajó en el contacto y cerró los ojos, sintiéndo a Blaine completamente.

-No me hagas tú esto, por favor, Blaine...

-¿Hacer lo qué?

-Besarme y después pasar de mí

-Tú fuiste el primero. Y además, no estoy pasando de tí, hoy estoy aquí- Hoy, HOY, pero... ¿y mañana?

Kurt abrió los ojos y le vio, esa mirada verde avellana que tanto le sacaba de quicio, pero a la vez le excitaba. Se acercó y cerró el espacio que había entre ellos dos, por primera vez, Kurt había dado ese paso. Y se sentía bien, pensó.

Blaine correspondió en el primer segundo, no tardó nada en cogerle de la cintura acercarlo más a él.

Kurt ya entendía, ya lo entendía todo. Blaine no era mala persona, lo quería ser, pero en el fondo quería a Kurt, lo quería muy malamente. Le había dolido lo que había pasado, pero si supiera lo que pasó, lo entendería todo y... No Kurt, no, no puedes decírselo. No se lo digas, NUNCA.

El beso empezó a subir la intensidad, y Kurt sentía cada vez más y más calor, mientras que Blaine volvía a meter las manos por debajo de la camiseta de éste, al principio un poco dudoso pero luego más seguro de sus movimientos. Se apoderó del labio inferior de Kurt y tiró fuerte de él, haciéndolo gemir suavemente, y pasando la lengua por éste para pedirle permiso. Kurt no lo dudó y le dejó entrar, inseguro de sus acciones lo llevarán.

Kurt se quitó la camiseta, dejando a Blaine algo inseguro, éste se la sacó también y se lanzó rápidamente a él con un gemido, lo que hizo a Kurt caerse en la cama y reírse. Blaine estaba tan orgulloso de ser quién le sacaba esa sonrisa, esa risa... Siguió besándolo, y comenzó a bajar por el cuello, dejando en él un pequeño chupón por el cual Kurt gimió sonoramente.

El tema fue subiendo poco a poco, hasta que acabaron en boxers entre besos y más risas, los dos reían, sonreían, y eran felices, se completaban, pero no dejaban que el otro les manipulara.

-Te quiero, Kurt, te quiero muchísimo- dijo Blaine

-Yo también te quiero Blaine, y también te quiero ahora mismo- dijo Kurt entre susurros. Blaine le estaba jugando con sus pezones, y eso derretía a Kurt.

-Yo también - dijo éste con una sonrisa, se arrancó los boxers y se los sacó también a Kurt, dejándolos en su completa desnudez. Kurt tenía ese típico rubor en las mejillas que creció. Alzó la mano para parar a Blaine y le acercó lubricante que tenía guardado en el cajón de la mesita.

-¿Y porqué tenías ésto tú?- le dijo con una sonrisa a Kurt, éste se ruborizó aún más, si era posible. -¿Te preparo?- preguntó al coger el pequeño bote

-No, quiero sentirte completamente, simplemente... eso... ya sabes...

Blaine asintió, y se echó bastante lubricante en su enorme miembro y lo acercó a la entrada de Kurt, le miró y éste asintió, levantando las piernas y enroscándolas al rededor de la cintura del otro.

La entrada fue dolorosa, muy dolorosa, paro en el momento que estaba dentro completamente, el dolor se fundió con el placer, dejando a Kurt sin respiración. Cuando se empezó a mover tan lentamente, Kurt se derretía y no podía con él mismo. Los movimientos, como los gemidos y el placer, fueron aumentando, hasta que ambos explotaron.

Se miraron, Blaine salió lentamente de él y se tumbó a su lado, sin quitar la mirada de esos ojos azules verdosos.


	13. XIII

El día siguiente fue igual que el anterior, volvieron las miradas frías, pero algún que otro toqueteo en el baño. En la hora de la hípica, Burt se había quedado en el colegio haciendo papeleo, a si que Kurt aprovechó y tiró de Blaine al baño

-¿Que quieres, Hummel?- dijo éste secamente

Kurt se acercó y besó esos labios tan suaves, Blaine no tardó en acompañarle

-Te echaba de menos- admitió Blaine

-Yo también, Anderson. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

-Vale

Salieron del baño, no antes sin compartir otro beso de unos... unos minutos... Unos pocos, que va... Y empezaron a ensillar.

Blaine, como no, cogió a Tiberio, poniéndole ésta vez el bocado vaquero para evitar caídas o cualquier imprevisto. Mientras que Kurt cogió a Trasno, o como lo llamaba él, Pecas, el caballo que tenía antes pero había quedado para su padre, quién le había dicho que, como él no iba a poder ir a darle cuerda, que se lo montara. Ensillaron cada uno en su cuadra y salieron al cabo de 5 minutos. Con protectores en las patas, sudaderos del mismo color (Tiberio de rojo y Pecas de azul claro) y sus cabezadas correspondientes (bocado vaquero y pelham) y salieron al campo.

-¿Vamos por éste camino? -preguntó Blaine

-Nunca he ido por ahí... Vamos

Galoparon por un largo camino escondido por los árboles y llegaron a una casa enorme, la que parecía abandonada. Bajaron de los caballos y los ataron separados. Se adentraron a la casa y vieron que estaba muy limpia para estar tan escondida y abandonada. Tenía muebles antiguos pero nada de polvo. El chalet de madera costaba de un largo pasillo con una larga alfombra y muebles sencillos de color madera también clara. La primera puerta a la derecha era un salón, con muebles de madera y cojines rojos, cortinas rojas y alfombra roja, con una mesa de madera que parecía echa a mano en el centro.

La siguiente habitación era una cama de matrimonio con un baño al lado y una habitación más pequeña que parecía ser un vestidor por los colgadores que había, también de madera con sábanas blancas, un tocador sencillo.

La primera puerta a la izquierda era una cocina, con fogones y todo lo necesario para vivir. La siguiente puerta era otra habitación un poco más grande con dos camas, y también, con baño incorporado y armario empotrado en la pared.

La última puerta era una puerta más grande, con cierres por dentro. La abrieron y vieron cuadras de caballos, de cerdos, corrales para gallinas... Y un garaje. Salieron y vieron campos enormes y verdes.

Habían encontrado el paraíso.


	14. XIV

Kurt y Blaine estaban impactados, no sabían lo que habían encontrado, pero sabían que era increíble y que iba a ser su pequeño secreto... bueno... otro pequeño secreto suyo. Investigaron todos los campos y las habitaciones al 100% y cogieron los caballos para marcharse a la hípica, sin decir nada, boquiabiertos.

Al llegar desensillaron a sus caballos, los ducharon y los guardaron, aún sin decir nada.

-Hey, Blaine, ¿estás bien? Parece que has visto un fantasma - Sam, su amigo y quién trabajaba de prácticas en la empresa, limpiando cuadras, y ocupándose de los caballos, se le había acercado.

-S-sí, claro, es sólo que...- Blaine miró a Kurt, que negaba con la cabeza seguidamente- Nada, olvídalo.

-De acuerdo...- dijo aún no muy convencido.

**888888888**

Estaban los dos, juntos, solos, en la casa que habían encontrado, besándose tan apasionadamente cómo la otra vez, y las cosas empezaron a subir de tono. Blaine se sacó la camiseta y hizo lo mismo con la de Kurt. Éste se estremeció por el contacto de su mano fría por su pecho y gimió suavemente.

Blaine empezó a morder, succionar y chupar el cuello del mayor con ansia, hasta que Kurt sintió dos pinchazos de los cuales gimió. Notó su sangre revolucionada, y se iba mareando un poco, gimió más alto y se quejó por la pérdida de contacto. Abrió los ojos y vio a Blaine, con sangre en los labios, y éste cuando abrió su boca, dos colmillos más largos de lo normal manchados de sangre, mientras se relamía y volvía al ataque.

-¡NO!- gritó

Kurt se despertó por el mal sueño que había tenido y su móvil empezó con un ruido impertinente. Era una llamada.

_Llamada entrante_

**_Anderson_**

_Contestar. Rechazar._

Suspiró, rodó los ojos y contestó

-¿Que quieres Anderson?- dijo en tono aburrido

-Vístete y prepárate YA, estoy a aproximadamente tres minutos de tu casa, vamos a ir a la casa que habíamos encontrado. Trae muda- y colgó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca

Eso significaba... Ellos en un lugar secreto, con muda... ¡SEXO!

Se levantó de un golpe y se dio la ducha más rápida de su vida. Cogió ropa de montar, una muda más de ropa de hípica y lubricante. Se aseguró de que estaba todo y bajó en silencio mientras su padre seguía durmiendo. Vio por primera vez el reloj y se fijó que eran las 07:08 am, dios, éste chico iba a matarle.

Cogió las llaves y salió de la casa en silencio, se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Blaine

-Buenos días Hummel- se acercó y besó esos labios que tanto había echado de menos

-Buenos días Anderson, ¿que pasó? ¿Con la adrenalina no fuiste capaz de dormir?

-No dormí nada, pero vamos a dormir ahora mucho, no te preocupes- le guiñó un ojo

El corazón de Kurt iba a salirle por la boca.

**88888888888**

Llegaron a la hípica y Blaine abrió con sus llaves, dio de comer a todos los caballos mientras que Kurt preparaba a su yegua Canela y a Pipa, para Blaine.

Guardó en una alforja (una bolsa que se pone detrás de la silla del caballo, para llevar cosas) en bolsas cerradas, la avena aplastada y el pienso para cada yegua, cabezadas, cuerdas y se lo puso en la grupa a Pipa.

Dejó una nota:

_Hola Sam,_

_Cogí a dos yeguas y a Dakar, me fui de paseo con un amigo, ya le dimos de comer a todos los caballos, no le digas a nadie que he salido, y menos con quién a ya sabes quién._

_Nos vemos más tarde._

_Un abrazo, _

_Blaine._

Subieron a los caballos, llamaron al perro y se fueron a su lugar secreto.


	15. XV

**La historia está medio basada en mi vida (la hípica) como podéis ver. La perra, Dakar, es mía, y el gato que introduciremos ahora, Alan Klaine (lo de Klaine vendrá más adelante jejeje) también es real, lo que se diga de ellos es verdad. Así como los nombres de los caballos, y algunos ambientes (no, no tengo novio, a si que no ese tipo de ambiente xd)**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba desensillando los dos caballos y guardándolos para darles de comer, mientras que Blaine, se adentraba en la casa, haciendo cosas que Kurt no tenía ni idea. Después de arreglar todo y dejar cada yegua en una cuadra, fue a ver que hacía Blaine. Cuando llegó a la casa, vio la puerta de la habitación abierta, entró y vio que la cama tenía sábanas nuevas color blancas con flores, algo cursi pero muy elegante, había un radio-despertador en la mesilla del lado izquierdo de la cama, junto a una tablet. En los pies de la cama había juguetes de perro, un comedero con su pienso, un bebedero con agua fresca.<p>

En la esquina de la izquierda, la cómoda con los cajones abiertos. A la otra esquina, objetos de... ¿un gato?

-Miaaw- escuché a mis pies. Un gato blanco y negro, que aproximadamente tendría tres o cuatro meses por su tamaño. ¿Y ésto cómo ha llegado aquí?

-¡Cierra la puerta para que no salga el gato!- escuché en el baño. Inmediatamente la cerré y cogí al pequeño animal en mis brazos, era adorable.

-¿Te gusta? El otro día lo encontré en medio del heno y lo traje hasta aquí. Ya que va a ser nuestro escondite secreto, que tenga un poco de vida, ¿no?

-¿Cuanto tiene?

-Uno o dos meses

Kurt abrió los ojos, era enorme y sólo tenía uno o dos meses... Se rió y entró al baño sin decirle nada más, vio que había productos para la piel, los mismos que utilizaba él, cepillos, pasta de dientes, un peine, toallas... Era increíble, ésto iba a ser como... ¿cómo su casa? ¿La casa de los dos? "¿Nuestra casa?" pensó

-Esto... Todo... ¿Va a ser nuestro..?- preguntó Kurt, con una pequeña esperanza en los ojos

-Claro, ¿para quién pensabas que era?

Kurt estaba feliz, otra vez, estaba radiantemente contento

-Venga, ahora vamos a dormir un rato

Kurt corrió y se tumbó en la cama de un salto, se giró y miró seductoramente a Blaine, quien se estaba desvistiendo dándole la espalda. Kurt vio confundido cómo se ponía un pijama.

-Me pido el lado izquierdo- dijo

¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-Que me pido el lado izquierdo

-¿Y el sexo?

-¿Qué sexo?- Blaine estaba confundido

-¡EL SEXO!- Kurt estaba desesperado, quería a Blaine, dentro de él, YA.

-Te dije que íbamos a dormir

-Claro, a 'dormir' y luego me guiñaste un ojo

-Venga hombre, estoy agotado

-No, yo quiero sexo, ahora

-Si me dejas dormir al menos tres horas te doy todo el sexo que quieras- le dijo Blaine. Oh... TODO el que quisiera, eso era provocativo

-Vale, a dormir.

-¿Y tu pijama?

-Pensaba que había sexo, no sueño, me cogeré uno tuyo.

Cogió uno de Blaine, que, cómo no, le quedaba grande, y se acostó en el lado derecho. Dándole la espalda mostrando su molestia. Pero Blaine se acercó, le besó la mejilla y le abrazó por la espalda. Kurt sonrió y se acomodó en su musculoso cuerpo.


End file.
